


Quiet Night

by spartanroses (babybrotherdean)



Series: God of War Week [3]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/spartanroses
Summary: The boys sleep, and Faye thinks about the future.





	Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of GoW Week: Memories of Mother. <3

Things are quiet tonight. Winter has begun to creep over the realm, and it shows in the way that the forest silences itself shortly after sunset; animals hide away in their homes and leave only the wind in the trees to give a hint of life to the late evening hours. Now, it is what Faye listens to; the rustling of branches outside as the remains of a low-burning fire crackle gently in the hearth. Past that, there’s the sound of her family sleeping. Atreus is almost silent in his breathing- a blessing; she has grown so used to hearing him wheeze and cough through the night- and her husband rumbles gently, like a sleeping bear. Always on alert, though his expression is peaceful.

It is in these moments that Faye is most able to feel grateful for what she has been given. Though flickers of the future often leave her restless and uncertain, endlessly worried for how her boys will fare in the coming years, for now, she is able to breathe with ease. 

She knows that things are not perfect. She knows that her time in this realm is coming to an end, and that many hardships lie ahead of the pair who rest before her. She knows that nothing she can do will possibly prepare them for the journey ahead, and that they will, inevitably, suffer along the way. 

She also knows that for now, in this moment- in this collection of tiny eternities during which they are allowed to be together- they are happy. The three of them, together. Their tiny, imperfect family.

Slipping into bed alongside the man she loves, Faye thinks about everything that’s yet to come. It’s a constant presence in the back of her mind, something that colours her every action, but she refuses to let it control her. She does not allow a malleable future to dictate her entire life, and she clings to the tiny reminders of the power she holds. She clings to Atreus, her precious boy; her Loki. She clings to her husband; the man who has changed so much before her eyes, and who will become the father that their son has always needed. She clings to every special moment they have; everything that binds their little family together, and she refuses to let go.

As the wind rustles in the trees, and the fire crackles, and the two people she loves most in the world continue to breathe, Faye closes her eyes. She puts the future out of her mind, and instead, she holds onto the present.

Without much time left, she’ll take everything she can get. She won’t allow one second to go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to meet Faye, AAaahAahhahHHHHh


End file.
